Old Ways
by TheocRayne15
Summary: This is a reboot of Married to A Monster but it's going to be more in depth and it's not just about being A or Hanna's family. It's about how the PLL'S will always be connected to a Monster in there lives who work together with A in one form or another. The series to be concluded on January 15th. There will be two time jumps
1. Melissa is talking to A

_**Old Ways**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOCrayne15**_

 _ **Part One**_

 _ **Spencer walked downstairs to start the day and ran into her sister downstairs. "Off to school?" Melissa asked and Spencer responded, "Yep. Emily is picking me up and we're going to a hotel to have loud sex. Is there everything you want to know that's none of your business?" Melissa turned around and told Spencer, "There was no need for that." "I'm not the one who tried to fix me up with your guy friend..." Spencer said and Melissa responded calmly, "You are going to college Spencer, dating a woman puts you in a little category and you will never be able to take that label off of you" Melissa tried to explain and Spencer s replied strongly, "So everyone won't think I'm troubled because I'm a recovering addict?! How about the fact that I was in Radley? How about the fact that my friends as well as I have been frame as pathological liars? Emily is one of the few things that is good in my life and you want me to give that up for public opinion. Fuck you!" There's a knock on the door and Spencer turned around to see it was Emily, she opened the door to see that it was Emily... "Are you okay?" Emily asked and Spencer responded, "Yeah. Melissa and I have different opinions in what gender I should date." "I want this to be made clear, I have nothing against you Emily but Spencer once people see you as one thing they don't..." Melissa said and Spencer whispered, "Come on Em..." Emily and Spencer walked out of the room then purposely slammed the door in Melissa's face. Spencer paused then came back in to walk upstairs to get her School bag. As she walked back downstairs, Melissa stood in a way and told her, "How about the fact that Alyson is alive and she wants Emily back in her life? You know how much trouble she could be." Spencer walked around Melissa and left with Emily, a few seconds later, Melissa got a text and she looked at her phone which said….**_

 _ **Pathetic attempt BITCJH! –A.**_


	2. The trouble with exes

_**Old Ways**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcrayne15**_

 _ **Author's Notes: This is the massive reboot of Married to A Monster and believe me it's about to get good.**_

 _ **Part Two**_

 _ **"You know between Alison chomping at your heels and Melissa I'm just..." Spencer said and Emily turned to her face to face, "Alison wasn't there when I first came out, it was you Aria and Hanna." As Emily had her hands on her girlfriend's face, Spencer kissed it a lot and Emily continued to say. "Does Melissa have my heart like you do?" Emily asked and Spencer showed that million dollars smile then Emily reminded her girlfriend, "A is gone because Shanna is buried and Alyson could do whatever she wants." Spencer and Emily took the Hummer to school, on the way they saw Alyson coming out of her house. The pep talk made Spencer a little confident as well as a little cocky so she pulled over to the side then rolled down the window to ask, "Do you need a ride?" The deceitful blond was surprise but Alyson stopped for a second then accepted it. As they drove to school, Alyson looked over the car and the Blonde said, "So you're ready to get out of Rosewood."**_

 _ **"Alyson I'm counting down the days." Emily said and Alyson responded, "Did you get accepted to a good school? I heard Hanna has her pick." Score one for Alyson to rub the salt in the wound and Spencer responded, "Actually I'm going to Penn State for Criminal Justice with a concentration into Cyber Crimes." Spencer is now tied with her half-sister at one and Emily smile even bigger as Alyson sat in the back of the car in silence. When they arrived at school, Alyson got out of the Hummer, she walked ahead as Spencer and Emily walked side by side. Paige walked by Spencer and bump her still stinging from having her girl taken from her. "Seriously Paige!" Emily yelled and Paige yelled, "It's Karma Em." She walked on and as Emily was about to go after her, Spencer stopped her and Alyson smirk because she could throw that moment in Spencer's face in the future.**_

 _ **However, fate had plans for Paige to receive instant Karma and it was going to take place as she went to the gym to change. She was swimming in a pool to take a couple of laps but then just like what she did to Emily, her head was dunk into the water for a little longer. Has she looked up it was Emily who then followed up with a punch in the nose. "You even upset Spencer, I'm going to make you wish we never dated…." Emily said then turned around to walk out to see Alyson standing right there who saw the whole thing. "Wow Em I didn't know you had such a violent streak, it's hot but I promise I won't say a word to anyone..." Alyson said and Emily responded, "What do you want in return?" "I want to win your trust back because I still love you and I think I'm better for you than Spencer. She's going to prove my point when she disapproves of what you did but you won't hear that from me." Alyson said and walked out.**_


	3. Surprises comes in twos

_**Old Ways**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcRayne15**_

 _ **Part Three**_

 _ **Emily got her hand tended to by Spencer who got the text and rushed out of class. Spencer partially freak out about it and Emily explained what happened to her girlfriend. "Look I saw Paige in the pool, I returned the favor when she dunked me and I punch her in the face." Emily said hoping Spencer would calm down but her girlfriend impressed her even more. " Em I don't care what you did but you have to go to work and if this swells up..." Spencer said and Emily responded, "I know." She looked at Emily and said, "With that said, that's really hot what you did. Did anyone see you?" Emily could lie but Alyson is chomping at the bit for one hole to get to her. "Alyson saw me." Emily said and Spencer had an annoyed look plastered on her face because of what might come of this. "Look it's her word against mine and you know she's the best of two evils. She doesn't tell anyone then Paige looks like the jealous girlfriend and if she does, she loses any trust I could give her." Emily said to Spencer and Spence replied back "It's good to trust the devil you know then the bitch you use to be sleep with, you got to get this wrapped..."**_

 _ **So they left from the bathroom and the Principal wanted to have a word with Emily in the office. It was Paige who was holding her nose and the Principal interview Em about what happened who denyed she did anything. Emily told the principal she hurt her hand out of frustation from Paige shoving her girlfriend and her need to hurt Paige resulted in punching the locker. "Emily we have a zero tolernece for violence in this school and if I find out proof then you will be expelled for this " Principal said and then there was a scream from the hallway which saw Spencer opening up the locker to see what looks like a human heart with a note that said... "Maybe I should take your heart." The principal ran to Spencer as she was looking in the locker, Emily console her lady and the principal was horrified by what he saw. The gym teacher came running down the hall after the scream to show the principal a key who he recongizes was the one that goes to Bilogy. The Gym teacher told him that the key was in Paige's locker. Alyson was no where to be found at the moment and the princpal order for Emily to go while Paige went into the office. "What I miss?" Alyson asked coming out of nowhere and the two looked at the blond. It was then Spencer, Emily and Alyson's phone buzz, they all took it out which was Hanna texting SOS...**_

 _ **Before all this happened, Hanna's whole world was rocked...**_

 _ **Hanna was walking down the stairs to get ready for school and all she heard was.. "You mean to tell me all these fucking years you hid this from me!" Hanna walked into the kitchen and saw her parents... "I thought it would make things a lot easier if you thought I was her father!" Hanna's father yelled back and Ashley turned around to see Hanna. "What's going on mom?" Hanna asked and Ashley then picked up a large envelope then she opened up to read it. It was Hanna's original D.N.A test that shown her father wasn't Tom Martin but a guy named Lorenzo Quinn. There was a copy of a check made out by Jessica Dilauntris to Tom and then a wire transfer to the dotcor who deliver plus the one who did the D.N.A switch which was made clear in the documents. Then the big bomb was that Alison is her sister and Ashley always believe the twin was a still born. She gave all of this to Hanna to look at and the blond gave her father a murderous look...**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **Does anyone know whose missing from this?**_


	4. Meeting Dad

_**Old Ways**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **TheOcRayne15**_

 _ **Part Four**_

 _ **Tom walked to Hanna and the daughter he had raised stepped back as he advance forward.**_

 _ **"Don't fucking touch me!" Hanna made that point really loud, really clear and he tried to explain that it was best because of what Lorenzo did for a living. "He kills people for a living! He's a hiring hitman!" Tom explained while yelling and Ashley quietly said, "For the governement..."**_

 _ **Ashley walked to Hanna and said, "Hanna I thought there was a chance he might be your father, Tom and I would going through a rough patch. I met Lorenzo and we felt very connected to the point where it could have been more."**_

 _ **"He has killed and lives in a world of killing terroist. Ashley you would virtually poor!" Tom yelled and Hanna responded, "Do you think he could have..." Ashley shook her head yes and then told her daughter, "He would have move Heaven and Hell to take care of his kids. Around the time he had went to serve his country, he had an little girl who was seven months old and the mom was nowhere to be found."**_

 _ **"Can you find him?" Hanna asked and then there was a knock on the door. Hanna turned around and opened the door then stood in front of her was a rugged man around Ashley age with a girl around Hanna's age. "Are you Hanna?" Lorenzo asked and Hanna responded, "I am. I guesss you're my dad. How did you..." Lorenzo held up the same envelope and Ashley slowly walked towards him as he said, "Hey Scarlet..."**_

 _ **"How did you get this?" Ashley asked and Lorenzo talked about how it was sent anyomously, he had no idea because hardly anyone knew where he lived. Hanna believe it was A, why A?**_

 _ **Lorenzo gave Tom a death look and was backed up by the mother of his children who said, "I know you have questions believe me I do but no violence in here Zo." Lorenzo looked at Ashley and nodded as Hanna turned to the girl, "I take it your my half-sister." Hanna said and the girl introduce herself as Seraphim.**_

 _ **"You have every reason to be upset but in the end it came down too..." Tom said and Lorenzo responded, "I don't care, I have two more daughters and so I'm interested in them right now. We're going to keep this quiet, Hanna..." Hanna slowly walked to him but kept a good distance...**_

 _ **"Was he a good father Hanna?" Hanna told him that he wasn't and then he asked, "Do you want me to spend time getting to know you or plan a civil suit that will make Tommy boy broke for a long time to come?"**_

 _ **"Don't. He's not worth it." Hanna said quietly and Lorenzo looked at him then said, "My sentiments exactly." "Leave Tom." Ashley said and slowly made his way out as he walked past Seraphim, she stare him down hard and made his exit.**_

 _ **"So your my dad." Hanna asked and Lorenzo responded, "You could call me Lorenzo, I have to earn that name..." He held out his hand and Hanna slowly shook it. "However for legal purpose, yes." Lorenzo said and Hanna responded, "My head is spinning from all of this. Do I have to go to school?" Ashley told her she could stay home and so they spend the morning just talking as Hanna was very cautious about him. He was very interesting which was good to say the least and his daughter who is Hanna's step-sister add a comment or two.**_

 _ **"So Alyson was raised by someone else then prononuced dead and then raised from ashes." Lorenzo said and Hanna wanted to tell him about A, "There's more. I want you to meet some people." Lorenzo was curious about this and so Hanna took out her phone then type S.O.S**_


End file.
